To The Point
by One of Those Faces
Summary: Zack/OC, Sweets/OC, and other OC pairings. It's a series of one-shots for each pairing. Some take place during an episode and others don't. Rating may change.
1. Little BLUE Dress

**This is a random Sweets/OC one shot that I wanted to do because Sweets is soooo cute! I don't own Bones. **

**Nikki's P.O.V. **

Sitting in his office always made me fidget around on the couch. I would play with the hem of my skirt or dress if I was wearing one at the time and others I would draw some small invisible doodles on the thigh of my pants.

Right now I was wearing a dark blue dress that matched my eyes which were currently overflowing with tears. My hair covered most of my face and I stood in front of Sweets' office door. He was definitely still there but I couldn't muster up enough strength to knock on the door.

I held my hand in front of the door and lightly tapped it with a shaky sigh. There was a "Come in" from Sweets as I slowly opened the door. I was able to see enough through my hair to see Sweets turn around and look at me with a horror stricken face. "Oh my God! What happened Nikki? Come here." He held his arms out to me which I gratefully ran into and cried my eyes out. He sat down with me on the couch and placed me in his lap where I laid my head on his chest and listened to his slow and steady heartbeat. His hands moved up and down my back while they would occasionally come up to my auburn hair that went a little ways past my shoulders.

My head was tucked under his chin and eventually the sobs only came out in little gasps. "Wanna talk about it?" He asked as he began to comb his fingers through my hair. "Not really but we probably will eventually so I might as well get it over with. Just promise me…promise me that you won't act like I'm a patient. Act like I'm a friend." _Or something more… _My mind drifted off. I turned from my side onto my stomach so I was pretty much straddling Sweets but he didn't seem to mind that much. I laid my head down on his shoulder and preceded to tell him about what happened.

There was silence until he turned his head slightly to look at me. "He just stood you up?" I nodded and buried my face into his neck. "That's his loss then. You're a beautiful girl who anyone would be lucky to have."

"I don't think so."

He grabbed my head and placed it in front of his face while I looked at him with confusion. "Don't ever say that. Your face and your body are absolutely perfect and your hair is like beautiful red satin. Plus your eyes…your eyes…are like jumping into the ocean and they sparkle whenever you laugh or you smile." Everything he said made a smile begin to form on my face. Then it slowly began to fade as I looked into brown eyes.

Keep in mind that I was still straddling him. My face inched closer to his and my eyes gently fluttered closed while my breathing increased. I could feel his breath on my lips and I was waiting for him to make the call. Change our friendship forever or always stay the same. I _thought _I knew what he was going to choose but I guess I was wrong.

He placed his lips on mine in a sweet and tender kiss while my arms slid up from their position on his chest to all the way around his shoulders. He wrapped an arm around my waist and the other was gently pushing my head forward. I opened my mouth slightly so he had better access. That's when things got a little…heated. It was like I was the water that stopped him from dehydrating. I was the food that kept him from starving. I was his everything and he was mine.

I pulled my lips back only a centimeter from his and let out a shaky sigh and looked him in the eyes, which were filled with lust. My hands traveled to his tie and began to loosen it little by little. "So…your place or mine?"


	2. Dog Eyes

**I know that everyone loves Booth/Brennan but this is an OC database of fics. So I am writing Booth/OC in this one. NO FLAMES! *dodges food* PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE! **

**Angelica's P.O.V. **

I skipped, yes skipped, through the entrance of the Jeffersonian holding an army duffle bag and wearing a black pencil skirt and sparkly army green and black striped sweater/t-shirt. I skipped over to the reception desk and cleared my throat so the guard looked at me. "Excuse me, could you direct me to Dr. Temperance Brennan?"

The guard was kind enough to point out where I should go and I soon found myself looking up at a silver platform that was occupied by squints and nerds. I asked the guards if they could let me through once I showed them my FBI clearance badge. They nodded quickly and I snuck up behind Tempy. "Tempy!" I squealed. She looked at me and grabbed me in a tight hug which I gladly returned as I dropped my duffle bag to the floor. "Now don't get all emotional on me Tempy. I can have my best friend from high school crying. Then I would cry." I wiped away a fake tear and she let out a small laugh. "It is great to see you Angelica. I missed you so much when I came to Washington D.C."

"Of course you did, because I'm awesome."

"Your arrogance does not surprise me. It is quite refreshing."

As I spoke to Temperance I heard a beep that signified someone entering the platform. "Bones! You got a cause of…" He trailed off when he saw me and his eyes visibly widened. "…death." I have to admit that he was rather handsome. He had broad shoulders and puppy dog brown eyes and spiked up brunette hair. Unlike mine that was curly and had blonde highlights running through it. My eyes were more of a copper color unlike his chocolate ones and I let out a small smile when I noticed me. "Booth I would like you to meet my friend since late junior high, Angelica Russo. Angelica meet Special Agent Seeley Booth."

I placed my hand out and Booth took it in a kind manner and shook it lightly. "A pleasure to meet you Special Agent Booth. I hear we might be working together."

"The pleasure is all mine and I can't wait to work with you. I heard about you taking down that one gang in New York and I can't help but feel honored that I'll be working with you."

"I'm honored as well. You've risked your life for my best friend more than once and I sincerely thank you."

"No problem. Bones is my partner. I would do anything for her." I raised a questioning eyebrow at the nickname and that was when Tempy decided to jump in. "Bones is his nickname for me because I deal with human remains. I came up with a nickname for him but I bet you can't guess what it is." I smirked my arrogant smirk and began to circle Booth looking at him slowly up and down. "You wanted to call him Shoes but he wouldn't let you because he said that the FBI has a special way of doing things." Booth's jaw dropped and Tempy, or Bones, smiled at me. "I will never understand how do that Angel."

"I just can. I should probably come up with a nickname for him then." I paused and tapped my finger against my chin gently and looked at Booth. "I'm thinking Dog Eyes. Weird but appropriate."

"Oh! I see how you made that connection. Booth's eyes remind you of your dogs eyes. I understand." Booth smirked and took a step closer to both of us. "Only you two can call me that. Agreed?" He held out his hand and we both shook it gently. "Of course."

**I know it's short but it seemed like a good place to end it. Review please.**


	3. Nightmares

**I don't own Bones. I only own my OC's. This chapter revolves around Hodgins/OC so if you are a fan of Hodgins and Angela then don't read this chapter. This is when Hodgins has LESS…fluffy hair. :P**

**Kat's P.O.V. **

I quietly walked down the stairs as to not wake up Hodgins. I was dressed in my purple shorts and neon green tank top with a purple butterfly on it as I tip-toed into the kitchen. As I turned the corner I nearly screamed when I saw Hodgins sitting there with a cup of coffee in front of him wearing a wife-beater and sweat pants.

"You fail at being a ninja Kat."

"Ooh, grouchy."

"Sorry…"

He looked back down at his coffee and as I was about to grab a coffee mug out of one of the cabinets I heard a small whimper. I softly closed the cabinet and walked over to where Hodgins sat. I sat down next to him on the bench chair and I placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me and then encircled me in his arms and put his head on my chest. I could hear the soft whimpers he made and I felt the tears go through my tank top while I patted his back but I really didn't care.

Hodgins and I went through school together since we were little. We shared a common interest of bugs and slime which was why I was hired at the Jeffersonian. He didn't know he was getting an assistant.

_Flashback _

I walked through the automatic doors of the Jeffersonian and up to the platform steps. I saw Dr. Brennan and waited until she put down the piece of bone she was currently handling. "Dr. Brennan!" She looked at me and the corners of her mouth turned up into a tiny smile as she had the guards let me through. She gave me a small hug and shook my hand. "It's great to see you again . I was looking forward to meeting you again and I am honored that you have decided to take up a position here at the Jeffersonian." You see Temperance and I met each other at a conference where I began to explain to her different the different qualities particulates can have and she really appreciated how I explained it in such an anthropological manner. After that we were fairly close friends. She offered me a job here a few days ago as an assistant to the forensic entomologist.

"It's great to see you again as well . I love your outfit. It's very cultural and earthly."

"I know." I had already gotten used to her anthropological arrogance and didn't have a problem with it. I had a pretty arrogant friend back during school. I played with the hem of my orange t-shirt that matched my paint-splattered skinny jeans and orange converse. "When would you like me to start ?" She took me by the hand and began to lead me down the platform steps. "Now if you like. doesn't know he's getting an assistant yet." I was about to ask her for the entomologist's name again but we were already in a doorway where I saw a familiar figure looking through a microscope. "Dr. Hodgins I would like to inform you that you have a new assistant. Dr. Hodgins meet Katarina Celeste."

I swear that Jack nearly fell out of his chair when he heard but when he heard my name his jaw dropped to the ground. "I will leave you two to get acquainted." With those words she left us in that room. Jack jumped up and grabbed me and pulled me up against him and laughed. "Holy crap! I can't believe it's you Kat! I haven't seen you in like 3 years!" I was one of the unlucky few that were shorter than Hodgins. I laughed with him and circled my arms around his waist. "Well now I'm your assistant so you'll be seeing my face every day." I looked up at him and saw his smirk grown into a smile that could illuminate the Earth. "I have no problem with that whatsoever. Do you have a place to stay?"

"Well no. But-"

"You're staying with me. No but's about it." I didn't protest. I squeezed him again and looked at him with an eyebrow raised inquisitively. "Since when did you get all muscled?" He smirked and lifted me up off the ground. "I've always been muscled. You just haven't noticed before because you barely ever hugged me."

"Well then I'll hug you every day to make up for it."

_End Flashback _

Jack began to act strange a couple days after I began working. He would always make contact with me. It was like he was making sure I was real and wasn't going to disappear on him or anything. There were moments where I could feel his blue eyes watching me and others when he argued about me going out in the field. I thought that was what a friend does.

Right now he needed me though. "Was it the nightmares again?" There was a small nod as he clutched to me even tighter. "I won't disappear Jack. I promise."

He slowly looked up at me and put his hands on my shoulders. "You can't promise something like that. Not after what happened with . What if it was you that was kidnapped?" Fresh tears began to fall down his face as I looked at him and placed my hands on either side of his head. "I can promise you that I will do everything I can to not disappear or be kidnapped. I promise that no matter what I will be there for you and that I'll always care for you Jack."

He sighed and placed his forehead against mine. "Okay…okay…I…There's something I want to try though."

"What's that?"

His face began to slowly inch towards mine and my breathing increased slightly. "Jack…what are you doing?" I questioned breathily. "Something I've been waiting to do for a long time now." Came his mumbled reply. He leaned in closer and placed his lips on mine.

My lips molded to his and I wrapped my arms around his neck and then wrapped my legs around his waist. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip and I happily opened my mouth for more access. He placed one hand under my bottom and the other on the back of my head, working to get better access to my mouth. He stood up and quickly pressed me up against the wall and he grinded against me. I let out a moan that only seemed to encourage him all the more.

"We should…probably…use one of the…guest rooms…" Each pause was caused by him kissing me on the mouth frantically. He placed his forehead against mine again and said "No…you're special so we'll be using my bed."

"Glad to know that I'm appreciated." Then his lips crashed onto mine again as he moved me from the wall and up the stairs. Everything was going so fast that I didn't realize we were in his room until I hit the bed. He came down with me and he continued with his feverent hot kisses down my neck. I would let out and occasional moan whenever he would come to my sweet spot.

He pulled away from me and looked me in the eyes. "This is going to be a long night."

I let out a giggle as he gave me another fiery kiss.

**You can use your imagination from there okay? Reviews are always welcome.**


	4. No Agency Dating Grr

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while. I didn't really have any motivation for writing…that is until watched The Goop on the Girl again. Now I'm replacing Brennan with Angelica in one of the scenes. I noticed something really cool to. You know how David Boreanaz used to have that show Angel? I named my character Angelica with her nickname being Angel. I guess it was kind of a funny accident. **

**Anyways, I don't own Bones because if I did then I would be on it. I only own my OC(s). **

**Chapter Booth 2: **No agency dating! Grrr.

I rushed inside of the Jeffersonian, shouting for people to move out of the way. "Make a hole!" It was probably pointless to shout out navy terms in a place like this but I didn't care. The sliding glass doors opened and I could see Dog Eyes at the platform, explaining what happened.

I quickly swiped my key card and skipped about two of the steps. I rushed over, flinging my bag to the ground, and got in front of Dog Eyes. I placed my hands on either side of his face and looked him dead on in the eyes. "Are you alright, Seeley?" His eyes grew wider at the fact that I used his real name instead of his nickname but he nodded. I sighed in relief and began to pat the air. "What are you doing?" He looked at me like I was insane, which I partially was because of recent events, and I let out a sigh. "I can hug you when your evidence. I don't want Santa parts all over me so I'm air hugging you." I said grinning broadly.

"Actually, you can help me with that, Angel. I need you to collect the evidence off Booth and remove anything that had evidence on it for particulates." I saluted Cam and grabbed Dog Eyes and headed over to one of the labs without windows. I opened the door and closed it once Booth came inside. I grabbed some gloves out of one of the boxes filled with them and grabbed some tweezers and a couple petri dishes.

"Sit down, Dog Eyes." He sat down on top of the table while I put on the gloves and grabbed the tweezers.

"So…why weren't you at the crime scene earlier?"

"I was out on a case since late last night and didn't get back until about an hour or so after it happened. By that time, you were here." I was picking off remains by now on Booth's jacket.

"Did you catch them?"

"Of course I did! I'm awesome like that, in case you were wondering." He laughed and I finished picking off the pieces from the back of his jacket. I put the tweezers down and placed my hand on the collar of his jacket, pulling it down slightly. "I need to remove your clothes now for particulates." I blushed slightly at the bluntness of it and I could see a bit of pink on Booth's neck. He coughed awkwardly and nodded. "Right, because it's evidence. Uh…The bomber said something about answering "the call". What do you think that means?" He asked quizzically as I came to the front because I already removed his jacket.

I began to loosen his tie as I spoke to him, regarding his question. "A lot of terrorists believe that it is their responsibility in their religion to do things like that." He looked at me while I took off his tie, giving me that melting look-WOAH! No agency dating! Grrr. "I don't think he was a terrorist; I just think he's a bank robber."

I placed the tie down on the table, making sure that none of the evidence fell off. Then I began to undo the first button of his shirt when he grabbed my hands in his. "I can take my own shirt off." I laughed and shooed his hands off. "You might compromise the evidence and we need everything we can get in this investigation." He nodded and let out a shaky sigh, a sign that he was nervous. "Right." I tried to think of a way to get him to stop feeling nervous so I started up a conversation. "What are you doing for Christmas?"

"I don't know. I might visit Parker but…Rebecca would probably flip. What are _you _doing for Christmas?" Welcome back, awkward and hesitant conversation. "Well…I don't really have any family besides my mom but…we're not on good terms, so I'll probably be at home, finishing up decorating the tree." By now I had finished undoing all the buttons and I was removing his shirt and BOY was he ripped! I wonder what he would look like all sweaty like that…AH! Mental slap! Get a hold of yourself Angel!

I wandered over to the other table and lightly placed the shirt down. As I walked over he looked slightly sympathetic. "You shouldn't have to spend Christmas alone. I'll drop by."

"You don't have to-"He gave me a pointed look and I sighed and agreed. I decided on revenge once I told him to stand up. "I need to take off your belt buckle for evidence." He began spluttering as I neared him. "Stand up." He finally took a deep breath and stood up. I placed my fingers on it. I slowly began to unloosen it and I "accidentally" brushed my hand against his stomach. I felt him shiver as I pulled it off. "There, it slides right off. We're done."

"No."

"What? What do you mean no?"

"Your pants have particulates on them to." He looked really shaky now as I began to take off his pants. "I'm just gonna name a couple saints: , , , St. John…" He kept whispering and muttering names as I took off his pants. When I finally took them off I placed his pants down on the table and then I poked his abs. "Nice abs, Dog Eyes." I said with a wink. His eyes widened and I think his breathing deepened just a bit. "Wait!" I yelled slightly he jumped and looked at me, alarmed. I moved until I was pressed up against him and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He stood still for a moment until he wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on top of mine.

It was a sweet moment, one that can't be erased. Dog Eyes stopped by to. It was like I had a family again.

_I was wearing a red winter dress, my hair hanging down. I was holding a glass of red wine while looking at the boxes upon boxes of Christmas decorations that I still needed to hang up. As I stared intently at the boxes, my doorbell rang. Yes, I have a house. I didn't say that I grew up poor. I inherited some money from my father. I walked over and opened to see a smiling Seeley Booth at my door, holding a small box wrapped in shiny silver paper with a red bow. _

"_Hey, Booth! Come in before you freeze to death." He nodded and walked in placing the present on the stand I had next to the door. "You really didn't have to stop by. You should be spending time with your son." He pulled me into a hug and then pulled back, his hands on my shoulders. "I did have to come. Who else would you hang out on this fine Christmas Eve? Plus, I got a present for you and I couldn't wait until morning." I sighed and looked at him with a smile. "Thanks Dog Eyes."_

_I lead him into my living room where he let out a slow whistle. "How do you afford this?" I motioned for him to sit down on the couch and he did just that. I sat down beside him and handed him a beer. "My father was nicer to me than my mother ever was so I inherited a lot of the money. That's why my mom and I aren't on good speaking terms." He nodded and took a sip from his beer and placed his arm behind my neck as I leaned on his shoulder. _

_He handed me the present he had in his hand and I looked up at him with a smile while placing my wine glass on the coffee table in front of the couch. I slowly began to open the box and gasped at the sheer beauty of what it contained. _

_It was a beautiful silver necklace. It had a sword pointing down and what looked like angel wings sprouting from it. Then in the middle there was a heart. _**(A/N Link on my profile.)**

"_Oh Seeley…it's beautiful…" I sighed and smiled at it. It was pulled from my hands and I soon felt my hair being pushed to one of my shoulders. The chain wrapped around my neck and clasped together with a barely audible click. I fingered it in my hands and then I gave it a light kiss. I turned to Seeley and looked up at his smiling face. _

_I pulled him to me tightly and refused to let go. I heard him place his beer next to my wine glass and then I felt his warm embrace around my body. When we pulled back I looked into his beautiful brown eyes and couldn't resist giving him a kiss. _

_I placed my lips onto his with closed eyes, waiting for a reaction. Soon I felt his lips move against mine and his hands thread through my hair as I placed my hands on his rock hard chest. It was meant to be a short and sweet kiss but I couldn't find the will power to pull back. _

_Before we knew what was happening, we were making out on my couch like a couple of hormonal teenagers. _

And that leads to where we are now, lying in my bed. Completely bare of any clothing with his head on my bare back, giving it light kisses. "Seeley?"

"Hmm?"

"What about the whole 'No Interagency Dating' thing?"

"I had a friend point out some details about it and it was revoked as of yesterday." I chuckled and turned over, kissing him lightly on his lips. "You are very sly Dog Eyes."

"I know."

**So how was that? I thought it was okay. Again! Sorry for not updating for a while. I couldn't get any inspiration for a while. Review please!**


End file.
